


Arranged (illustration)

by szzzt



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Blood, Fanart, Gen, Has no one really ever used the platonic 5&1 tag before? XD, Heero cuddling a gun, Philosophy never ends peacefully for Gundam pilots, Somebody stop him, Wufei thinking deep thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szzzt/pseuds/szzzt
Summary: Heero and Wufei have more in common than they think at first. Wufei is aware of this. Heero, not so much.





	Arranged (illustration)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maldoror_Chant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoror_Chant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131427) by [Maldoror_Chant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoror_Chant/pseuds/Maldoror_Chant). 



**Author's Note:**

> Fanart from back in the day -- I'm proud of this one, and very pleased to gift it. (Should be a heck of a lot easier to make an EPUB of the story now, too XD.) Crossposted from [dA](https://szzzt.deviantart.com/art/Arranged-261790027).
>
>> Yesterday I was making a file of [The Arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131427/chapters/27517791) to put on my phone and read any-damn-where, and it struck me that I could put on cover art if I wanted.
>> 
>> And I thought, "Whoa! What would Arrangement cover art even look like?" Through my head ripped every fantasy trope, gnarly Wheel of Time covers (Xanth!), King Kong on a skyscraper, the Sandman, grey lensman, Star Wars movie posters. No, no, no. no. no. Nothing on my HD would do it justice.
>> 
>> Then like a magnet, the very vibrating atoms drew me to open Paint and work on this until it was pretty much done.
>> 
>> \---  
> Funny, huh? Despite how often I reread it, I've drawn art for Freeport but never anything for The Arrangement until now. Not much I can add to it I guess, it's not just my favorite GW fic but up there with my favorite fic of any fandom.  
> 


End file.
